Desert Formosa
History Born out in the wild, Formosa and her parents lived wherever they found themselves. It was a dangerous live they led, outside of the kingdom of Vale, the three of them facing the world alone. Grimm were a constant trouble for them, and because of this Formosa was taught to defend herself as soon as she could lift a weapon. And so, at the age of seven, she was no longer hiding behind her parents when danger struck. Training with her mother's gravitation spear, Laminis, the three of them worked together to ensure their safety. This continued until she was twelve, when her life took a very different turn. Formosa had been out hunting with her mother, Laminis in her possession. Using her speed and semblance, taking down a deer was easy for her. As part of her learning, she was responsible for bringing her find back to their camp. But as they returned, they found themselves at a loss. Her father was lying on the ground, badly wounded, with a group of faunus around him. They looked worn out, but with five of them they had an advantage. Two had fallen to him, but the other three had taken him down. Her mother had just reacted, running in with no weapon. Not expecting it, none of the faunus took action before she got her hands on Geminis. Using her husbands spear, the faunus found themselves in a repeat of the first fight. Until Formosa followed her mother. Having no idea what was happening, but understanding that the people around were a danger, Laminis struck one of them from behind. As luck would have it, she had hit the weakest of them. When he jumped and turned to face the young girl, he had enough time to register the sight in front of him before a spear entered his throat. The man's body fell on her, pinning Formosa to the ground. The fight ended soon after, a single faunus left standing. He found the young girl stuck under the body in short order. With her being so young, and being worn out by the two fights, she wasn't considered a threat. When he let down his guard, Formosa had struck him while he had sat on a stump nearby. Far from expecting the attack, the spear sliced into his throat. As his body went limp, she was shaking violently. Covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies, tears had run down her face as she sat next to the lifeless forms of her parents. She had buried her parents. It had taken her the rest of the day, but Formosa had treated them with the utmost respect even though they were gone. The faunus that had attacked them did not receive the same respect. She had stripped them of anything useful and left them for scavengers. Completely alone now, Formosa had to use every scrap of survival training she had learnt, just to stay alive. Knowing what was safe to eat, animals that would offer materials she could use to build traps or repair clothes. It was a hard life, especially for one so young. But she survived. With both of her parents weapons, Grimm were a trouble only occasionally. Year after year, she got stronger and braver. She was sixteen when she first entered a village. Treated with suspicion and distrust, she found it hard to talk to anyone. For several days, Formosa was looked down on. But then, after a hunting trip, a man from the village spotted her with her catch. Recognising her talent, he made a deal with her. Provide some food for the village, and she would gain trust amongst them and receive pay for her efforts. Cautious at first, Formosa eventually found the village to be quite accepting of her presence. She stayed apart from them, preferring the solitude after so many years, but access to supplies and trades was worth it. Staying in contact with the village for a number of years, Formosa felt something nagging at her. There was something she needed to do, but what she didn't know. At the age of twenty, she left after revealing her intentions. Something had to be done, and it wasn't at the village. Formosa spent five years searching for what she needed, never getting close to finding it. That was when she came across Vale. She knew of it, but hadn't ever made the journey. Until now, nothing had ever made her want to visit the kingdom. Following her instincts, Formosa entered the huge city, finding herself in a vastly foreign place. Appearance Weapons and Skills Paired Gravitation Spears; Laminis Geminis Two spears made exactly the same, Formosa's weapons could be considered rather simple. Laminis and Geminis are her parents weapons, taken up by their daughter after their death. With only a telescopic haft and a compartment containing gravity Dust, their only variance comes from her own skill. When the Dust is activated, the tip of each spear briefly generates a rather strong gravitational field. Not enough to pull a person into it, but more than enough to hold rubble and debris within it or alter the path of something moving through it. Their telescopic ability is simply for storage or combat in tight spaces, with the haft shortening to a third of it's length and the option to retract the blade. Skills and abilities Despite her age, Formosa wields her weapons to a level high enough to rival a fully qualified huntsmen or huntress. Having spent most of her life outside of the kingdom of Vale, she learnt through experience. Coupled with an extensive knowledge of survival methods, such as foraging and trapping, Formosa is well equipped to deal with any threat to her livelihood. Her aura is strong, but far from exceptional. When it comes to social interaction though she can be at a loss. She was taught well, but not to read and write. Because of this she has a great deal of trouble within Vale and any village she visits. Semblance: Bladedancer This semblance is rather simple in it's purpose, when activated Formosa can make a tiny barrier around part of her body or something she is carrying that completely removes friction for it's duration. On items she can maintain this barrier until it reaches further than twenty metres distance. She can place a barrier around anything not protected by the aura of another, including Grimm. The only requirement is physical contact. Personality Survival of the fittest describes Formosa rather well. Having spent most of her life outside of Vale, she has done many things to stay alive and is not above harming others to do so. She does have a softer side, but it is not often seen. Somewhat self serving, she isn't likely to offer her help without incentive, but will not sit by if she sees someone in danger. Despite being so independent, being unable to read and write can frustrate her, to the point of violence if it escalates. But she is more often a quietly confident girl, very sure of her abilities. The only thing that rattles her is faunus. The memory of her parents lingers in her mind and she cannot help but think of it at the sight of them. Formosa does her best to not judge them because of the actions of a few, but is unable to forget what happened and tends to be on her guard around them because of it. Trivia *Formosa is the name she goes by, and is linked to the colour red by Sturt's Desert Pea (Swainsona formosa). Gallery Formosa Turnaround 2.png|Credit to Flora of course. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development